1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to drain pans for receiving and retaining liquids from air conditioners, refrigerators, freezers and the like and more particularly to stackable drain pans having peripheral tapered walls.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many types of containers for collecting liquids from appliances such as air conditioners, refrigerators, and freezers. Typically, the containers are made of a malleable material and are shaped and sized to fit these particular appliances. The drain pans for air conditioners, refrigerators and freezers are usually square or rectangularly shaped to accommodate each appliance shape.
A problem with square or rectangular shaped drain pans is that the corners often leak around the seams. Further, the shipping and handling costs of a package having multiple drain pans are significant since the drain pans typically have perpendicular walls and therefore, are not nestable. Storing multiple drain pans is also expensive and cumbersome as it requires large amounts of space.
Additionally, square or rectangular shaped drain pans made of metal often have sharp peripheral wall edges and/or corners. Therefore, it is easy for one to cut their hands when handling the drain pan.
Therefore, the need exists for a drain pan that is seamless so as to reduce leakage. Further, a drain pan that is inexpensive to ship and store is needed. Thus, a need exists for drain pans that can stack one atop the other, wherein the peripheral tapered walls of a first drain pan are substantially contained within the peripheral tapered walls of a second drain pan such that the first drain pan nests within the second drain pan. This nesting provides a less voluminous stack of drain pans for shipping and storing. Additionally, the need exists or a drain pan with hemmed edges to reduce exposed single thickness edges which can injure a user when handling the drain pan.